Sine Timore
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: The adventurous night that lead to a regrettable decision.
1. Partial Recall

Early morning sunshine poured into the room illuminating the faces of the two figures, one male, one female, blissfully sleeping on the bed. The woman, with chestnut hair as silky as the very sheets beneath them, stirred and turned to her side, lightly resting her hand on her companion's bare chest. She sighed contently and gradually opened her chocolate brown eyes. Though her vision was still blurry, due in part to the blinding sunlight, she stared at the man next to her.

So handsome, she thought, so innocent, so... Dr. Crane?!

"What have we done?" She whispered rather loudly. The answer came in hazy detail: there had been drinking, laughing, dancing in the moonlight and... "Oh, dear."

"Hmm?" Niles drew a long, slow breath. Was that really Daphne's voice he was hearing? Or was he having that gloriously vivid dream where they'd just gotten married and had just woken up in their luxurious honeymoon suite? No matter, he thought, it felt real to him. Bringing his hand to rest on top of hers and with a broad, goofy smile, Niles said, "Good morning, Daphne. Don't get up yet. Just a few more minutes."

Propping herself up on one elbow, Daphne carefully withdrew her hand and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. In doing so, she moved too close to the edge and almost fell off the bed. Fortunately, and thanks to her quick reflexes, she managed to get ahold of the headboard. It was also then that she noticed she wasn't wearing her usual sleepwear but a white, long-sleeved, button up shirt... and not much else. It was definitely Niles'; she had helped him pick it out the week before when they ran into each other at her favorite department store.

He'd also been wearing it last night.

Where are my clothes?

Daphne looked around the elegant room - by now she'd accurately concluded it wasn't hers or, God forbid, his. There was a champagne bottle on the nightstand accompanied by two champagne flutes, remnants of what she assumed had been strawberries on a platter, and a trail of scattered yellow rose petals that seemed to have originated by the door.

The romantic setting, although pleasant to think about under normal circumstances only added to the splitting headache she'd woken up with. Hangovers were never a pleasant experience. But none of that concerned her half as much as not knowing for sure what may have happened between them last night - it wasn't as obvious as it seemed. Surely she would have remembered having sex with someone, in this case Niles.

"Oh, God. Did we or didn't we?" The answer scared her. Aside from Roz, Niles was her best friend. A best friend who much like her was minimally dressed. He was only wearing boxers and, oddly enough, a tie. She couldn't help but blush.

"Dr. Crane," she said shaking his arm. As embarrassing as all this was, uncertainty was driving Daphne up the wall. Hopefully Niles could shed some light on this. "You really need to wake up."

"Oh, must I?" he whined.

"Yes, you must."

Turning to his side, Niles' eyes fluttered opened and as Daphne came into focus, he quickly sat up blinking repeatedly. That action was instantly regretted as a low, dull pounding in his head had him wishing the room hadn't been so god awfully bright.

"Daphne?" Was he still dreaming? "What are you doing in my..." Niles trailed off as he spotted an overstuffed sofa across the room. That certainly wasn't his. In fact, as he surveyed the room, none of furniture in it looked familiar. "Where-"

"Remember that thing I suggested we do last night?" Daphne asked. "You know, about jumping on a plane and doing something wild and adventurous?"

Niles frowned and then closed his eyes, thinking and trying to remember the series of events that may have led to this - starting with Daphne's arrival. "I - I think I do." He opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Wordlessly and with that panic stricken look on her face, Daphne climbed down from the bed and hurried to the Window. She drew the sheer curtains apart and waved him over. "Come here."

Niles tried to do as he was told but found himself too distracted by her long, perfectly toned legs and attire. Or lack thereof. Was she wearing his shirt?

"Dr. Crane?"

Niles jumped and clumsily climbed down from the bed. "Oh, yes! The view." And what a view it was.

As he approached, something silver, or maybe platinum, encircling Daphne's left hand ring finger caught his attention.

"I think we're in-"

"Reno, Nevada," Niles said without looking. A brief image came to him.

Daphne turned in his direction. "But you haven't even-" She stopped talking and followed his line of sight, gasping as she saw the object he was staring at. "We..."

Niles looked down at his hand and saw a ring on his own finger. "I think we did."

He plopped down on the chaise lounge behind him - his legs felt like they had just turned to jelly.

"How could this happen?" Daphne said pacing the room. "Were we really that drunk?"

"I guess we were." Apparently dreams do come true, thought Niles. First, Daphne came to him asking if he would be the father of her child, sort of, and now here they were in Reno, married. "But why can't I remember doing it?" Daphne froze in her step and sheepishly turned to look at him. "Getting married, I meant." But his clarification didn't do much to put their minds at ease. It brought up that other question that neither dared to address: had they consummated the marriage?

"There's just so much from last night that we can't seem to remember," Daphne said, self-consciously pulling down at the hem of the shirt. "We should get dressed."

The scene - alone in a room with Niles and wearing something that belonged to him - reminded Daphne of that infamous hot summer night when she showed up at his apartment seeking comfort and, as the night progressed, something more. That happened two years ago and since then neither had ever mentioned it again. It was just too embarrassing but at least then nothing had happened - thanks to her watch and thyroid pills. Unfortunately, they weren't sure how far their little adventure had taken them this time. But if they were basing it solely on their current appearances, anyone would've assumed they had...

The phone started to ring. Niles, who was closest to it, got up and went to answer. "Hello?"

Here was Daphne's opportunity to temporarily escape. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Staring at her reflection and breathing heavily she said, "What have we done?" Her hair was a tangled mess and her rosy lipstick was smeared all over her lips - both clear signs of how far things had gone.

How could so much happen in one night? One moment they were at his apartment celebrating and the next they were in Reno. Had it not been for the ring on her finger, Daphne would've never believed it. And there was no telling how much damage this would do to their friendship.

Daphne began splashing water on her face and with a clean towel removed what little makeup remained on her eyes and lips. Having done that, she combed her fingers through her tangled hair, styling it like she normally did.

"There." Daphne wanted to look presentable because like it or not she had to eventually come out of the bathroom and face Niles. They had to sort this out.

"We're adults," she said then scoffed and added, "Yeah, two adults who ended up behaving like a couple of irresponsible teenagers. This is going to be awkward."

Backing away from the mirror, Daphne sat on the edge of the bathtub and closed her eyes. "Breathe." When she opened them again after a few seconds, she was met with a familiar and relieving sight: her clothes!

As she reached for them, Daphne immediately noticed a large stain on her blouse and capris pants - it smelled of alcohol. She must've spilt champagne on herself at some point during the night and changed into... Niles' shirt? That didn't make sense. She could've just as easily put on a bathrobe and waited for her clothes to dry. Or simply have the hotel send them to the dry cleaners.

So why hadn't she?

The shirt was pleasing to the eye with its mother of Pearl buttons and subtle elegance, she admitted. It was soft to the touch, comfortable to sleep in and, with Niles' Cologne added, it smelled very good. Plus, there was just something incredibly comforting about wearing a man's shirt. It made her feel secure and... loved.

Daphne sighed and, for the first time since she'd woken up, smiled. But it quickly vanished as a knock on the door startled her out her thoughts.

"Daphne?"

She stood and walked to the door making sure it was properly locked. "Yes?"

"Is - is everything all right?" Niles nervously asked. "I know this has been quite a, uh, shock to both of us. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. Just fine." Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "That was the concierge letting me - us - know that breakfast is on its way up."

"Breakfast?"

"Compliments of the hotel because this is - we're on our, um..."

"Honeymoon," Daphne finished quietly. She looked at the simple ring on her finger and leaned against the door.

Niles did the same on the other side and sighing repeated, "Honeymoon."

They remained silent for a moment until something unexpected happened.

"Honeymoon!" they yelled simultaneously. Strangely enough, it was the one word neither had uttered since they'd woken up. And somehow it managed to trigger their memory.

Overwhelmed, Daphne dropped her clothes and opened the door, coming face to face with Niles, who was standing mere inches away from her.

"I - I think I remember," he said.

"I do too."


	2. FLASHBACK

_**A/N: These next two chapters are flashbacks. Hence the italics and title of the chapter. Enjoy!**_

_"Hello, Dr. Crane." She rarely showed up at his apartment out of the blue but in situations like these Daphne was in desperate need of a friend's advice. "I hope I'm not intruding on your evening?"_

_"No, no, of course not, Daphne." He ushered her inside. "You're always welcomed here."_

_A sigh of relief. "Thank you." Wringing her hands nervously Daphne walked toward the fainting couch and took a seat. Niles joined her and watched as she kept pulling at a loose thread of a braided bracelet her niece had sent to her all the way from England. No doubt it served as a distraction from what was obviously troubling her._

_"Is something wrong, Daphne?" He knew her pretty well by now. They had been close friends for over six years now, but ever since she started dating Donny, the two had grown noticeably distant. Niles especially. It was for the best. The less he saw of her the easier it would be for him to forget about his feelings for her._

_If only it were that simple._

_"I wouldn't say there's anything wrong," she began. "But I do need your opinion on something." Daphne took his hands and offered a smile. "You're my best friend and the only person I can trust. I feel comfortable discussing something like this with you."_

_No matter what the circumstances, Niles decided, he would always be there for Daphne._

_"I'm all ears," he responded giving her hands a reassuring squeeze._

_Daphne closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. "I want to have a... a child."_

_Out of pure shock Niles abruptly released hands. The sliver of hope that remained within him shattered into a million pieces. Daphne and Donny having a baby together meant that he'd lost her forever. "You... you do?" It was all he could manage without letting on to his heartbreaking disappointment._

_"Yes, I do," she responded with confidence. "What do you think?"_

_"I think..." There was so much racing through Niles' head, all of which included telling Daphne that she was making a big mistake because she would forever be linked to Donny Douglas, a man who could never love her the way he did. "I think..." Niles racked his brains searching for the right words to say. He wanted to be supportive but honest. "I think it's a big... a big decision." That much was true._

_"Yes it is," she smiled. "It's something I've been dreaming about my whole life." Then sighing ruefully she added, "But now that Donny and I have broken up, I'm afraid it's imp-"_

_"Wait," Niles interrupted reluctantly. He had to make sure that Daphne had just uttered the words that, although brought him joy, probably caused her a great deal of pain. Breakups were never easy to take -he was one to know. "You and Donny are over?"_

_She nodded but didn't seem too upset._

_"Oh." Niles wasn't one to pry but there was just so much he needed to know. Her breakup with Donny could potentially mean he still had a shot with her. Once he professed his love to her, that is. "That's surprising. I thought you two would end up getting married." He uttered that last part with much effort._

_She scoffed. "Believe me, I thought so too but..." She trailed off becoming serious._

_"But what?"_

_"At first it seemed like he was 'the one' but after a few dates I began to get the sense that something was missing. Something I couldn't figure out and left me feeling empty at the end of the day." She paused laughing self-consciously. "You must think I'm being silly, Dr. Crane."_

_Niles took her hand. "I'm your friend; I'm here for you. And no, you're not being silly. On the contrary, I know exactly how you feel."_

_Niles was the only person, only man, who could say that and she would actually believe it. Over the years he had proven to be the best friend anyone could ask for. And just now, when she needed him the most, he'd come through for her with kind, reassuring words._

_"Thank you, Dr. Crane."_

_But there was something that didn't quite add up for Niles. Daphne wanted to have a baby but if she and Donny had recently broken up, why had she come to him? Unless she wanted them to... Impossible! They were friends and she wasn't one to have sex for the sole purpose of conceiving a baby. She wasn't the type. Daphne was a hopeless romantic and traditional, in some aspects._

_Yet, here she was..._

_"I'm thinking about adoption." There it was, the answer to his question, and instead of relief, Niles felt disappointment. "But..." Dare he get his hopes up? "I don't think I'll be able to."_

_Niles watched as her expression turned somber. "Why not?"_

_"Look at my job. Don't get me wrong - I love you all. But I'm pretty sure the adoption agency will turn me down. Seeing as how I'm not, you know."_

_"Financially secured," he finished._

_Rising from the couch, Daphne wandered the room trying to release the nervous energy that had her feeling so restless. She knew this was a big decision, but now that she was discussing it outloud, it was becoming more real and kind of frightening._

_Telling Niles her first option was the easiest part, though. It's what most people would have chosen. But given her financial situation, the latter option seemed to be her only option. At least it seemed that way. Maybe a little research wouldn't do any harm._

_"I was also thinking about going to a - a bank."_

_"A bank? You mean for a loan?" Daphne shook her head. "Then why would you -" It hit him. "Oh! You mean you want to go through the insemination process with a donor?" This time she nodded, gripping the chair she was standing behind. No wonder she was having trouble telling him. "That's -"_

_"Crazy, I know." Her shoulders slumped._

_Niles wasn't sure how to feel about this, but he could see how much this meant to Daphne._

_"No, it's not crazy at all. If that's what you want and it makes you happy, then I think it's a great idea." Anything would be better than watching the love of his life having a child with another man. Well, technically she was but not with anyone she knew personally._

_"Oh, Dr. Crane," she wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Thank you for being so supportive."_

_"Always, Daphne. And if you need anything, anything at all, I'd be happy to -"_

_"Make a... donation for me?" Daphne pulled back and flirtatiously cocked an eyebrow._

_As expected, Niles' jaw nearly hit the floor as he stared at her confused. What did she mean by that?_

_"I have donated in the past," he blurted out. "I - I meant, I could help... that is, if you need help... researching!"_

_Daphne hugged him tighter, unable to control her own laughter. "I'm just teasing, Dr. Crane. I know what you meant."_

_"Oh, right," he laughed nervously. "If you need any help researching the proper facilities or need any information, I'll be happy to lend a hand."_

_"This calls for a celebration!"_

_"Champagne?" he suggested, relieved for the change in topic._

_"Yes, please." Daphne sat on the chair and waited as Niles disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of the bubbly. She couldn't stop smiling; in a matter of month she could be holding a child of her own!_

_Niles emerged out of the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and two glasses already filled with the sparkling liquid. "One for you and one for me."_

_"Now, how about a toast."_

_Niles raised his glass. "To new beginnings."_

_"To new beginnings." They clinked and drank._

_Daphne suddenly started laughing as a silly thought, triggered by Niles' little mix-up from a few minutes ago, crossed her mind._

_"You know, Dr. Crane, if by sheer coincidence I go to the bank where you made your... donation and I end up choosing your sample, we could end up having a child together." Taking another sip, she continued. "I know the chances of that happening are slim but, just for fun, what do you think he or she would look like?"_

_"Our 'child'?" She nodded. Here was Niles' opportunity to talk about the one dream he'd come to accept would never become a reality. "First of all, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"_

_Daphne took a minute to think about it. She'd grown up around boys - her brothers - and had helped her mother care for them from the time they were infants. But part of her had always wondered what it would be like to have a little girl. They could play dress up, have pretend tea in the afternoon, she could teach her how to dance, and with Niles as her father, well, she would be loved unconditionally. "How about a girl?"_

_"All right." Niles closed his eyes and almost immediately images of their hypothetical daughter's features materialized in his mind. "She would have warm, chocolate brown eyes, full, pouty lips, her smile would rival that of an angel's, like her mother's." Daphne blushed and chuckled. Niles smiled too but kept his eyes closed. "Um, her hair would be silky but blond like mine, and -"_

_"She would have your chin," Daphne added._

_Puzzled, Niles opened his eyes. "My chin?"_

_"Absolutely." Although she could never admit this to anyone, she found that aside from his piercing blue eyes, Niles' strong cleft chin was one of his best features._

_Shrugging he said, "As you wish. She would have my chin." He turned to her. "There - that's what our daughter would look like."_

_Daphne sighed and finished her champagne. "She's beautiful."_

_"Like her mother," Niles stated. She elbowed him playfully and they shared a laugh. "More champagne?"_

_"Yes."_

_As he poured, Daphne couldn't stop thinking about the little girl Niles had just described so vividly. Would it really be such a bad idea to have him be the donor? she thought. They were very good friends, who happened to be single. He was smart, kind, sweet sophisticated and very handsome; he possessed the kind of qualities every woman would want for her child. In the past, Niles had also spoken about wanting to become a father, so why not ask him for this favor? Or would that be too forward? The fertility clinic was full of potential donors, but they were all strangers who at the end of the process would never know of the child's existence._

_"Daphne, is everything all right?"_

_"Oh, uh, yes. I was just... just thinking."_

_"About what, if I may know?"_

_As she downed the rest of her champagne, Daphne decided she had nothing to lose by simply asking. "Would you do it?"_

_"Do what?" he asked taking a sip._

_"Be the don- father of my child?"_

_Champagne came gushing out of Niles' mouth like a geyser. Had he not turned his head in the opposite direction, it probably would have ended up all over Daphne._

_If only the same could be said about the soaked chair across from him._

_"Oh, Dr. Crane," she said handing him a few napkins. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more tactful."_

_"No, no," he coughed. "I'm fine." Niles took a moment to compose himself. "Are you sure about this, Daphne?"_

_"Yes," she quickly answered. Like her decision of wanting to become a mother, Daphne was positive about this one. "Look, I know this sounds crazy but think about it: our friendship is quite special - you know me better than anyone else. My mother, even. We get along remarkably well, uh, you're always extremely supportive... and honestly, I think you'd make a wonderful father." She paused for a reaction but didn't see one, so she added, "If you don't want to be involved in the child's life, that's fine, I suppose. It's ultimately up to you." He remained silent, staring at her. "Better yet, just forget about it. It was stupid and selfish of me to ask you to do such a thing. I'm sorry."_

_Embarrassed, Daphne gathered her things and headed for the door._

_"Daphne, wait." He stood and caught her by the arm. "Don't leave."_

_She wouldn't - couldn't - look him in the eye. "I'd better."_

_"No, please. Sit." Daphne agreed reluctantly but kept her eyes downcast. "You didn't give me a chance to answer your question."_

_"You don't have to, Dr. Crane."_

_"I was going to say yes."_

_Daphne looked up surprised and a smile spread across her face. "Do you mean it?"_

_"Yes, I'd love to."_

_Tears of joy started rolling down Daphne's cheeks and she made no effort to stop them. "Thank you, Dr. Crane!" She threw her arms around him, nearly knocking them off the couch._

_"Anything for you, Daphne."_

_"So when are we going to tell your father and brother?"_

_Niles hadn't even thought that far ahead. Knowing Frasier, such a drastic, life changing decision both for he and Daphne wasn't going to sit too well with him. He'll probably try to talk them, especially Niles, out of it by coming up with some ridiculous reasons why they shouldn't. But they weren't doing anything wrong, and seeing Daphne so overjoyed made him forget about all that._

_"Whenever you feel ready," Niles responded._

_"It's settled then. Now, how about more of that champagne?"_

* * *

_Two hours after their celebration had begun, the effects of the alcohol were beginning to show._

_"Now, Dr. Crane, I don't want you to get the impression that - that I make it a habit of drinking like this when -whenever I have something to celebrate." She wasn't much of a wine drinker to begin with so drinking the way she was tonight was highly unusual for Daphne. The occasion called for it, though - that was the exception._

_"No worries, Daphne," he said pouring the last of the second bottle of champagne into their glasses. "That thought didn't even cross my mind." He hiccupped. "But I have to say, for someone who rarely drinks, you hold your alcohol remarkably well. I on the other hand am dealing with horrible dizziness."_

_Daphne rose to her feet and extended her hand out to Niles - they'd been sitting on the floor for the last hour. "You just need some air."_

_Taking her hand, Niles said, "You're probably right. Shall we go to the balcony?"_

_"In our condition we'd be risking plummeting to our death. We're too drunk, Dr. Crane."_

_"That would be regrettable, wouldn't it?" She nodded. "Let's step outside then."_

_"Lead the way."_

_Together they walked out of the apartment hand in hand, giggling and leaning on each other shoulders for support as they made their way to the elevator. Niles was about to press for it when the doors parted, and stepping out was one of the building's haughtiest and wealthiest tenants, Mrs. Dussault. She stared appalled as the two stumbled inside and burst out laughing._

_Not one to tolerate being looked down upon, Daphne waved and confidently stated, "Yes, ma'am, we are plastered. Have a good evening."_

_The pretentious elderly woman shook her head disapprovingly and walked away. The elevator doors closed and they rode the rest of the way in silence._

_"I hate people who judge," said Daphne once they reached the lobby._

_Niles shrugged and walked ahead to open the door that lead to the street. "They haven't exactly been very welcoming since I moved in. From what I've heard, I'm not what they consider 'Montana Material' but this is my home and what they think about me doesn't concern me as much as it used to."_

_"Good for you, Dr. Crane!"_

_As soon as they stepped out into the night, Daphne looked up at the sky and smiled. The moon, although usually concealed by a thick blanket of clouds, shone directly above them, casting its bluish glow upon her rosy cheeks._

_"Dancing In The Moonlight," she began. "I forget who sings it but have you heard it, Dr. Crane?"_

_"Not that I can recall. Sorry."_

_She giggled. "That's all right." Daphne let a few minutes pass before she decided to ask for the unusual request. It was inspired by the song itself. "Do you want to dance under the moonlight?"_

_Niles stopped walking. "I would love to." Without hesitation, he took Daphne in his arms and began dancing. "I've never done this before."_

_"Neither have I, but the thought of having a baby makes me feel so... happy and adventurous. Or maybe it's the champagne. "_

_"I think it's a little of both," he said spinning Daphne._

_"Tell me, Dr. Crane: what's the wildest, craziest thing you have ever done?"_

_Niles squinted and delved into the depths of his memory bank for such an occurrence. He'd always been an overly cautious and very well behaved individual. In other words, he never took risks and the rare times he did, he always ended up in some sort of trouble._

_"Well, when I was younger, much younger, and in love with a self-proclaimed anarchist, I got arrested."_

_"Ooh, for what?"_

_"Promise you won't laugh?"_

_Her eyes widened with curiosity. "Now I really have to know. And yes, I promise not to laugh."_

_"I got arrested for mooning President Nixon at a campaign rally." Niles' cheeks immediately turned red._

_"That's, uh, brilliant!" Daphne exclaimed. "I never knew that side of you existed."_

_"Believe me, you do crazy things when you're young, naive and in love."_

_Sighing deeply Daphne closed her eyes and for a moment wished to be young and carefree once again. To be that wild teenager who was never afraid of taking risks, doing crazy things that she could look back upon and proudly say 'I've lived an adventurous life'. Even if some of those decisions were stupid and regrettable. But that's what being young was all about._

_"Well, we may not be young anymore but that doesn't mean we can't have an adventure every once in a while to shake up our lives."_

_They stopped dancing._

_"I'm listening."_

_"If all goes well, by this time next year we'll be too busy with our child and probably won't have time to travel. Not that I travel much, mind you, but you get my point."_

_"We'll have more responsibilities."_

_"Precisely! So I was thinking..." Daphne tapped her chin with her forefinger, thinking._

_"Yes?" Niles didn't know what she was going to say but he was already getting excited about it._

_"How about we go to the airport, pick a city at random and take the next available flight there."_

_In the state they were both in, Daphne could've suggested they rob a bank and Niles would've agreed to it in a heartbeat._

_This suggestion was no exception._

_"Let's do it."_


	3. FLASHBACK PART DEUX

_Never in a million years could Niles have imagined that he and Daphne would be standing on this very spot about to do something he'd dreamt about time and time again._

_And was probably dreaming about again._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"I'm not going to lie - yes, I am."_

_"Me too," said Daphne excitedly._

_Even more surreal was how she was the one who'd come up with the idea the minute they landed at the airport._

_And she was passionate about it too._

_"It's not even my first time." Niles laughed nervously and looked around the room. His palms were sweating, he felt lightheaded - from all that champagne - and his heart was beating at a ridiculous rate. "Are you sure you want to do it... here, Daphne? We could always look for a, uh, nicer place. I'm sure there are plenty around -"_

_Daphne placed a finger over his lips. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to force you into anything."_

_Like that was ever possible._

_"I want to do it." He loved her - even if she didn't know yet - and they were going to have a baby together; why wouldn't he want to do it with her? And if this is what Daphne wanted, who was he to deny her this wish._

_"Okay, are we ready?" the gentleman asked as he approached the podium. He was dressed like a cowboy. How odd._

_Daphne turned to Niles and nodded. He returned the gesture, held her hands and together said, "Ready!"_

_"All righty. Dearly beloved..."_

_"I'm dizzy." Daphne held on to Niles' shoulder for support. They were standing outside their room waiting for the bellhop to open the door. "I'm sleepy, too."_

_"Here we are," the elderly gentleman said. "Enjoy your stay."_

_"Thank you," said Daphne._

_"Oh, and congratulations on your wedding. You two make a great couple. Reminds me of me and my wife."_

_Any minute now, thought Niles, I'm going to wake up. Enjoy it while it lasts._

_"Thank you, my good man."_

_The gentleman walked away leaving Daphne and Niles awkwardly standing by the entrance. They knew what was coming but weren't quite sure how to approach it._

_"Shall we?" Daphne asked._

_"Um, yes. Aren't we forgetting something, though?"_

_"What?"_

_Niles bashfully looked down at his shoes and began tracing circles on the carpet. "If I'm not mistaken, the groom is supposed to carry his bride over the threshold."_

_Daphne couldn't help finding his shyness endearing. "I believe you're right. But is it possible in our condition? I mean, I can barely stand."_

_Niles looked up and was surprised to see two Daphne's standing in front of him. Double vision. Great! But if the impossible had happened - beginning with their marriage and plans of having a child together - anything was possible. Besides, he was only going to carry her a few feet. She couldn't have weighed more than, well, he did._

_"I can do it," he confidently proclaimed. He took a step toward his bride and with little effort swept her off her feet._

_Daphne gasped. Maybe she'd underestimated his strength._

_But Niles' knees were threatening to buckle from under him as he carried her inside._

_"See," he said, setting her feet on the ground. He was also breathless. "No sweat."_

_Daphne giggled. "If you say so." She could tell he'd struggled but appreciated the gesture. "It was very sweet of them to offer us their honeymoon suite. It's lovely."_

_Niles slowly closed the door behind him. "I couldn't agree more."_

_The spacious room - which had 13 foot high ceilings, dimly lit crystal chandeliers, cream colored furniture and a rustic fireplace - greeted the newlyweds with a chilled bottle of champagne, scented candles, a platter of chocolate dipped strawberries on the coffee table and a trail of rose petals that lead to their bed._

_Luxury and comfort at its best._

_But for two people who'd spent the last couple of hours drinking, traveling and walking around a city neither had ever thought of visiting, comfort was the more appealing option of the two._

_With a nod of agreement, Daphne and Niles kicked off their shoes and headed straight for the bed. She took the far right side; he took the far left side. And there was plenty of space in between._

_"I don't know about you but I'm starving," said Daphne._

_"Hmm, we do have those strawberries. Or do you want to order room service?"_

_Daphne sat up and touched her growling stomach. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. "I can't wait that long."_

_"Strawberries it is." Climbing down, Niles unsteadily ran to the coffee table and retrieved the platter along with the bottle of champagne. They'd had enough to drink for one day but there was no sense in letting such an expensive bottle go to waste. "Fruit for the lady." Before climbing back on, Niles removed his jacket and loosened his tie._

_"Mm, these are delicious," Daphne raved. "Here have one." She picked up a strawberry and tried to feed it to Niles but found it incredibly difficult to do so. Either the room was spinning or he wasn't sitting still._

_"Let me help you." He moved closer and gently grabbed her wrist, guiding the fruit into his mouth. Niles closed his eyes and chewed slowly letting the tangy, chocolaty sweetness sate his hunger. "Wow." It was without a doubt the most delectable strawberry he'd ever tasted._

_"Do you want another?" asked Daphne. She was already indulging on her fourth. And with both their eager appetites, the fruit disappeared within minutes._

_"We're going to need something to wash this down with. One seems to be lodged right here." He pointed at his throat._

_Daphne laughed at his silliness. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this in the morning, but I just got married... Why the hell not?" She held out her hand. "May I pour this time, please?" Niles had had the pleasure of serving their beverages all evening. Naturally Daphne wanted to get in on the action and fun._

_"Of course." Along with the bottle, Niles also handed Daphne their champagne flutes. He then watched in amusement as she struggled to maintain her balance while attempting to pour the sparkling liquid into their respective glasses._

_Daphne giggled. "I don't think I'm hitting the target."_

_"You are." Niles looked down at the hem of her shirt and lap where a small but quickly spreading stain was beginning to show. "For the most part."_

_"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "Look what I've done." And then the two started laughing as if it were the most hysterical sight they'd ever seen. Gasping for breath, Daphne set bottle down on the nightstand, climbed down and grabbed a handful of napkins. "It's not coming off." She was dabbing at the stains on both her blouse and pants._

_Still laughing, Niles crawled to the foot of the bed, where she was standing, and sat up straight. Standing up was out of the question. It was bad enough the room wouldn't stop spinning. "Don't worry, Daphne." He took the napkins from her hand. "Let me give it a shot." He did as Daphne had done seconds before, dabbing at the fabric and trying to prevent the stain from setting. They may have waited too long. "Hmm, you're right. It's not working."_

_"That's not good." Taking a seat next to Niles, Daphne looked around the room searching for what she considered a staple of hotel hospitality. "Since I have nothing else to wear, I guess I'll just have to sleep in a hotel bathrobe. If I can find one." She sighed. "It'll be terribly uncomfortable but what other choice have I got?"_

_The rhetorical question that provided Niles with an idea. "What about my shirt? I can let you borrow it."_

_Daphne was just too tired to refuse or argue the reasons why she couldn't accept his kind offer. It was late and all she wanted was to get out of her stained clothes and into bed. "Oh, why not?"_

_Niles got to the task at hand, neglecting to remove his tie, and quickly but carefully began unbuttoning his shirt. For reasons he'd long forgotten, Niles wasn't even wearing an undershirt. And as more of his masculine chest revealed itself, Daphne was suddenly overtaken with shyness. At first, she turned her head in the opposite direction, but then decided it was best she give him some privacy. She stood and wandered the room, making a quick stop at the window and peeking out into the night._

_Since when did he stop wearing undershirts? Daphne wondered._

_"Daphne?" She turned around and saw that Niles was making his way toward her. He looked quite attractive shirtless. "Here you go."_

_Daphne nervously smiled and graciously accepted it. "Thank you. You're always thinking of me. But what are you going to wear, Dr..." Something occurred to Daphne: if she and Niles w ere a married couple now, why was she still addressing him so formally? "...Niles?" She could feel her eyes widening and cheeks reddening._

_A smile broke._

_Hearing his name rolling off of Daphne's tongue so effortlessly caught Niles completely off guard. "Uh, um... I... I think I'll sleep... like this!"_

_Laughing softly, Daphne reached for his face and, with her thumb, removed smeared lipstick from the corner of his mouth._

_Their first kiss, after having been pronounced husband and wife, had been all too brief - neither could stop laughing thus leading to a messy, silly lip lock. And as they stood inches away from each other, she couldn't stop looking at his lips. Daphne was tempted to give it another try, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Somehow the moment didn't feel quite right._

_Lowering her hand, Daphne stepped back and quietly said, "I should go and change." With that, she turned around and went into the bathroom._

_The second she closed the door, Niles threw his head back and released the air he'd been holding in since her hand came in contact with his cheek. It also kicked his dizziness into overdrive. Oh, the things that woman's touch did to him. Niles needed a place to sit, but first he had to take care of something: his trousers. If he slept in them by morning they would be a wrinkled mess. "There." He folded them neatly and then tossed them on the sofa._

_He missed by a few feet._

_Waving a dismissive hand and uttering a less than flattering expletive, Niles collapsed backwards onto the enormous bed and crawled under the comforter. "Ahh!" What a relief it was to finally get off his feet. And as he lay staring at the ceiling, Niles' eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He tried to fight it, tried to stay awake long enough to wish Daphne a good night, but in the end the battle was lost. The soothing hand of slumber had won and was now cradling Niles to sleep._

_Minutes later, Daphne emerged from the bathroom clad in Niles' shirt. The hem hit her just above the knee so she wasn't too concerned about how much skin she was showing. Niles wasn't the leering type anyway. He was respectful._

_He was also fast asleep._

_"Oh, Niles." She smiled warmly at the scene and walked around the room shutting the lights off. Yawning, Daphne climbed into bed and under the comforter, gently so as not to disturb him. "That's more like it." The heavenly combination of a soft mattress, goose down pillows and silky sheets was quickly working its magic. Like Niles', Daphne's eyelids were also growing heavy. But there was something preventing her from falling asleep._

_Reaching to her left, Daphne blindly felt around for the switch and shut off the lamp on her nightstand. She slid forward across the bed and reached over Niles, trying to find the switch to his lamp. No luck._

_"Damn."_

_Inching closer still, Daphne positioned her arms just above Niles' shoulders and tried for the blasted switch once more._

_"Al-most..."_

_Just then, her left arm gave out from under her and Daphne found herself stopping the abrupt descent a mere centimeter away from Niles' face. She hovered above him, frozen and waiting for him to open his eyes._

_He didn't even flinch._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, she watched as he mumbled something incoherent and then resumed his quiet, rhythmic breathing. He looked so innocent. She couldn't help smiling at that either. Her eyes then drifted downward and her expression turned serious._

_With her right hand, Daphne caressed his cheek and ran her thumb across his lower lip. She wanted to kiss him, and this time, she wasn't going to stop herself._

_Taking a deep breath, Daphne parted her lips slightly, closed her eyes and kissed Niles, her husband. At first, he lay still and unaware of what was transpiring. Then, to Daphne's surprise, Niles began parting his own lips and captured hers in a tender, lingering kiss. She wasn't expecting him to reciprocate - how could he when he was fast asleep? - But it was almost as if he sensed her presence and wanted it just as much as she did._

_It wasn't their first or even second time doing this - sharing a kiss - but there was something different about this particular moment. Yet, there were no sparks or fireworks to speak of, no sudden realizations, no... Surprises. His lips, smooth and warm beneath hers, felt familiar and new all at once. Even in his semi-conscious state, Niles proved to be quite the kisser._

_Daphne pulled away slowly, reluctantly ending the kiss. She listened as Niles mumbled incoherently once again. He looked and sounded disappointed._

_"Silly sod," she chuckled and reached for the switch, killing the lights. As she returned to her side of the bed, staying a little closer to Niles this time, Daphne lay staring at her sleeping companion, her best friend, the future father of her child, the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with._

_Would he remember their kiss in the morning? Would she?_

_Little by little Daphne's thoughts withered down to gentle whispers that began soothing her exhausted eyes. Sighing contently, Daphne said, "Good night, Niles," and drifted off to sleep._

_What a day..._


	4. Aftermath

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy and this chapter is all I've managed to write. This story has also proven to be quite a challenge. I'm struggling so I apologize if this chapter is not well written. Not sure when I will be updating again, but stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews :)**_

_Daphne Moon kissed me._

_No._

_Daphne Moon-Crane kissed me._

_No._

_Daphne Crane kissed me._

That was more fitting taking into consideration their current marital status. It had a nice ring to it.

No matter how he arranged her name or how many times he repeated it in his head, Niles still couldn't believe it: Daphne kissed him. Not because they were trying to deceive his snobby society friends or because she was trying to give her ex-boyfriend the brush off. No, she did it because she found him attractive, alluring and... and... Oh, who was he kidding? He'd had so much to drink last night that the moment his head hit the pillow he was out for the night. In other words, Niles had no recollection of that wonderful kiss whatsoever.

"Typical," he muttered. They were seated at a small breakfast table in their room having what the concierge referred to as 'The Chef's Honeymoon Special.'

Daphne looked up from her plate. "Beg your pardon?"

"Uh, t-tropical," Niles responded, wishing he'd voiced his disappointment in private. "Our food is very... tropical." Their breakfast - consisting of an egg white omelet, two pieces of toast, coffee, a glass of orange juice and a fruit salad - was anything but tropical. It was a nice save, though. "But, I have yet to see, or comprehend, why the chef decided to give such an ordinary dish this prestigious title."

She chuckled. "It's quite delicious nonetheless."

"Yes, it is." Living alone at the Montana -and even while married to Maris - Niles had become accustomed to eating his meals alone. Breakfast especially. And although he was an extremely picky eater and stuck to a strict, heart healthy diet, Niles admitted he was genuinely enjoying his food. Also, having Daphne sitting across from him was a welcomed change, one he could definitely get used to.

Daphne looked up again, hoping to continue their conversation, but instead found Niles staring at his plate intently. She studied his expression and that look in his eyes, intense yet vulnerable, wondering, What must he think about me now? Daphne glanced down at her ring. Most of the innitial shock of waking up in the same bed wearing next to nothing dissipated after their, at times, embarrassing walk down memory lane. Though immediate relief followed once it became clear nothing intimate happened between them - except for the kiss they shared, which he didn't remember - it was obvious their relationship would never be the same. For one, she couldn't get that image of a shirtless Niles out of her head. And he was fully dressed. They both were. She felt guilty about it because not only was he her best friend, he was also her boss. The man who paid half her salary.

Then another, more frightening thought arose is Daphne's mind: What were they going to tell Dr. and Mr. Crane when they returned to Seattle? She couldn't just walk in and say, 'We got married in Reno last night!' She might as well pack her bags and start looking for a new job.

A loud knock startled them.

"I wonder who it is?"

Wiping his hands on his napkin, Niles rose from his chair. "It's probably our waiter. He must've forgotten..." he looked at the cart. "The salt shaker?"

She laughed. "Yes, that must be it."

He shrugged, blushing, and went to answer the door.

"Good morning!" It was the concierge.

"Good morning."

"Here it is." The man handed Niles a thin, rectangular box. "All ready for your viewing pleasure."

"Oh." Niles furrowed his brow. "What is it, again?"

"Ah, my apologies. It's your wedding picture. Last night you asked if we could find a frame for it."

Daphne stood. "That's right. Don't you remember, Niles?" She raised her eyebrows, signaling him to follow along. This was yet another moment they'd forgotten about. "Thank you."

"Oh, yes! Thank you," said Niles, though the memory was still lacking in clarity.

"And if I do say so myself," the man continued, "we've found the perfect one." He winked at Daphne. She winked back. "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, folks." And he was gone.

Setting aside any remaining awkwardness, Daphne sprinted across the room to Niles' side. "Oh, I can't wait to see this." He just nodded. But neither moved a muscle. The two remained motionless, transfixed, swept up in the mystery of the contents of the slim, white package resting on his perspiring palms. It was the final piece of evidence needed to complete the timeline of events from the night before. The smoking gun, the clincher.

Finally, curiosity eliminating their hesitation, Niles and Daphne took the top off the box and tore through the protective tissue paper.

There it was.

A full minute passed and not a word was spoken.

"Not too shabby," he commented. "W - what do you think?"

Daphne sniffed a little chuckle, took the frame out of the box, and held it out in front of her. "Definitely not what I was expecting."

The glossy black and white photograph - inside a simple silver frame, the words 'Our Wedding Day' and wedding bells engraved across the top - was apparently taken shortly after the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Daphne's spectacular smile, brought forth by Niles' whispering in her ear, was on full display as they walked down the aisle of the chapel. With his arm protectively wrapped around her waist and her hand resting on his chest, Daphne and Niles depicted, on film, the epitome of marital bliss. At first glance, anyone would've been fooled into thinking the pair were mad for each other.

Daphne snuck a look at him; she wanted to see his reaction. There it was again, the same expression upon his face, eyes, from a few minutes ago. The one that, over time, she'd become familiar with. A few years back, when he was still married, Daphne would've assumed Mrs. Crane - Maris - was the reason behind it. He was, after all, a devoted, loving husband who refused to give up on his marriage no matter what that woman put him through. But now, after their divorce, during which she nearly ruined his life and career, Daphne couldn't imagine Niles still harboring feelings for such a despicable woman.

What triggered it then?

She could've asked, found out once and for all, and put that nagging question out of her head. But Daphne always refrained from doing so; it was of a personal nature and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She also sensed that she wouldn't get an honest answer from Niles. There was something intriguing, enigmatic, about that look; a longing, a truth, or a confession he was deliberately trying to hide.  
From whom, though?

Then it spilled out of her mouth. "Are you in love?" Later, when she could think clearly, Daphne realized it had been an involuntary action. A need to put six years of wondering to rest.

His heartbeat went from a steady, holding pattern to a quick march in a nanosecond. "Excuse me?" His face became flushed, his throat dried up, his knees weakened.

"Are you in love?"

Niles stepped back, laughing nervously, and dug into his pockets for his trusty handkerchief. "W-why would you think that - that I am?"

Daphne returned the frame to its box, putting the top on, and watched as he fidgeted with his handkerchief and ring. "That look in your eyes - I've noticed it over the years and, well, I always assumed it was because you were thinking about your ex-wife..." But the more Daphne thought about it, the more she realized Maris couldn't have been the reason. The rare times they did show up together at family gatherings or social functions, not once had she seen him look at her the way he'd been staring at their picture just now. In fact, Daphne could've sworn she'd caught him staring at her on numerous occasions, but she'd always dismiss it. Supposing he had, though, would that mean that he...

Frightened, Daphne pushed the absurd thought out of her head and walked back to the table. "Never mind."

Niles, who'd been seconds away from succumbing to another of his trademark panic attacks, excused himself and stepped out of the room. He needed to process what'd just happened, why Daphne would ask such a thing. All this time, he thought he was being subtle. Smelling her hair, staring at her from across the room, noting her quirks, eccentricities; it had become a craft, of sorts, that he'd come to perfect. Or at least he thought as much. Daphne noticed, maybe not every single time, but she'd definitely noticed.

He took a short walk to end of the hall, briefly glancing out the window and retreating just as quickly. Heights always made him dizzy and nauseous. At the moment, though, he was more concerned about the status quo.

Would now be the right time to tell Daphne about his feelings for her?

Since his separation and subsequent divorce from Maris became official, Niles had been trying to build up the nerve to ask Daphne out on a date. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly, someone or something always stood in his way. It was almost as if the fates were single-handedly orchestrating every interruption in order to stop him from making his move. Another man, an unexpected occurrence, an older brother; it was always something, and, damn it, he was fed up with it!

About a year ago, Daphne had given him a piece of valuable advice: "...you shouldn't waste another moment. She won't be on the market forever." Of course, then she'd been talking about "DaPhyllis" but the message got through to him. Daphne wouldn't be on the market forever, as last night's events blatantly proved. What if it hadn't been him? What if she'd chosen to celebrate the momentous decision with someone else and married them instead? Someone like Donny.

The thought made him shudder, but it also gave him courage and strength. He was going to tell her. After all, one of two things could, and would, happen, and he was prepared to deal with both. One more than the other.

"Dr. Crane?" Daphne jerked her hand away as a startled Niles shrieked and turned around, nearly colliding with the wall. She couldn't help finding it humorous.

"Daphne, how long have you been standing here?"

"Not long." She'd been watching him since he hurried out of the room. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, and apologize..."

Niles took her hand. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

"No, but I do." She withdrew her hand and began pacing the hall. "Not just for asking such a personal question, but for getting you into this mess. You've been divorced for, what, less than a month, and here you are again... married to someone you don't even love."

If only she knew.

Here was the perfect segue, the opportunity for Niles to finally confess to this woman the worst kept secret in the city of Seattle.

"Daphne." He grabbed her arm, stopping her pacing. She turned to him. "I insist, there is no need to apologize." He took a deep breath. "I'm the one who should he apologizing."

"For what?"

"For lying to you when I denied being in love."

"So... you are in love?" He nodded. She frowned, her guilt quickly turning into something else. Anger? "With whom, and why didn't you say anything before you agreed to father my child?"

Oh, no. She'd completely misconstrued the whole thing. Thanks to his poor choice of words, he'd managed to mess this up yet again. "No-no, Daphne, you don't understand." He let go of her arm.

"Oh, I think I do." She turned on her heel and headed back to their suite. Tears were threatening to fall but she pushed them back. Crying wouldn't do any good.

"Daphne!" He ran after her, closing the door as they entered the suite. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain what?" He could see disappointment in her glistening eyes. "That you were planning to have a child with me knowing that you were in love with another woman?"

Niles shook his head. "Daphne, the only woman I'm in love with is y-" His cell phone went off. They turned their heads in its direction, immediately recognizing the ring tone.

One could always count on Frasier for his horrible timing.


	5. Disillusion

_**A/N: I want to move things along, so a large portion of this chapter will be dialogue. Thank you for the reviews! They're a BIG help. Only a few more chapters to go.**_

Niles glared at his cellphone, cursing over and over the moment in which he'd decided to turn the damned thing on. It rang incessantly, daring him to choose between answering his brother's call or continuing with his confession. A potentially life changing confession.

"Aren't you going to get that?" asked Daphne. He seemed conflicted. "It could be an emergency. You never know."

It better be, thought Niles. He pressed the cell phone to his ear. "What is it?"

Niles' tone, tense and demanding, took Frasier by surprise and left him more than a bit annoyed. "Well, good morning to you, too." He paused for some sort of response but received none. "Is this a bad time?"

Niles snuck a quick glance at Daphne. She was standing by the window, contemplating the street below, waiting. Yes, this was a very bad time. He took a moment, working to clear his head, and answered as casually as possible. "What do you need, Frasier?"

Evasion. Little brother Niles wasn't answering his question. Something was definitely amiss; he could hear it in his voice. But if he wasn't going to admit it, Frasier wasn't going to push. He had problems of his own, so, for the time being, he would put his line of questioning on hold. "Uh, my car's on the shop - long story - and I was wondering if you could give me ride to work?"

"Have you asked Dad?"

"Doctor's appointment."

"Roz?"

"Baby Alice."

"Daphne?" Niles saw her turn her head in his direction, curious at the mention of her name.

"Um..." The mouthpiece rustled as Frasier covered it and spoke to Martin - probably - and then came back on. "I don't think she's here. She probably spent the night at..." he hesitated a moment, continuing more cautiously. "... Donny's."

Unfortunately, Niles was well aware that Daphne and Donny had been sleeping together. It shouldn't have come as a shock, or hurt him half as much, but it did. Hearing that dreadful combination of words coming out of his brother's mouth confirmed it. Solidified it. Crushed him. But, as with everything in life, there was a silver lining. "Huh. You sure about that?" Niles couldn't resist. He wanted to tell Frasier - and anyone who would listen - that Daphne had spent the night with him. Not Donny. She was married to him. Not Donny. That for once in his life, he had the satisfaction of knowing something older, wiser, brother Frasier didn't.

"Well, I'm assuming..." A pause. "So, can you or can't you?" For a man whose profession revolved around helping people cope with their day to day problems, mental afflictions, Frasier was certainly struggling to come up with a solution for his own dilemma. Trivial, yes, but one that would be affecting his daily commute for days, perhaps weeks, to come.

"Sorry, Frasier, I'm seeing patients all day."

He let out and audible sigh of exasperation and defeat. Like it or not, Frasier would have to take the bus to work. How utterly dreadful. "Very well, then. Thanks, anyway."

Niles hung up, making sure the ringer was turned all the way down, and placed it in his blazer pocket. No more interruptions.

"Dr. Crane?" He turned to see Daphne was approaching, slowly. "We should head back to Seattle. If we stay here any longer, they're going to start to wonder where I've gone off to."

"They think you're at... Donny's." Her expression soured at the Cranes' assumption. "You haven't told them." It was more of a statement than a question.

Daphne shook her head and made her way to the sofa. "Roz is the only other person that knows. I'm amazed she hasn't told your brother." Aside from the obvious sexual tension - which neither seemed to acknowledge - Roz and Frasier confided in each other, consoled one another, exchanged playful banter; they were close friends. Their relationship was no different than that of hers and Niles'.

"Amazing, indeed." Niles sat beside Daphne, keeping a respectable amount of distance between them. Their conversation - or was it an argument? - may have lost its momentum, but the tension in the room was still palpable. He didn't blame Daphne for being upset with him; he should've been more direct. Correction: he WAS going to be more direct. "Daphne." Niles refused to let another opportunity slip through his fingers. "As I was about to say, I'm in love with-"

"No. Who you are or aren't in love with is none of my business, Dr. Crane. It was presumptuous of me to assume that you weren't involved with anyone. I should've asked." She paused and then turned to face him. "Which is why I've made a decision." Niles couldn't read her expression, but he knew something big, possibly devastating, was coming. "As soon as we get back to Seattle, I'm going to get in touch with my lawyer - I suggest you do the same - and have this marriage annulled as soon as possible."

Remarkable how quickly dreams turn into nightmares, thought Niles. He looked at his wedding ring, then at hers. Deep down, he knew this wouldn't last. As far as Daphne was concerned, the sooner he got out of this marriage, the quicker he could pursue a romantic relationship with the woman she thought he was in love with. At least that's how he chose to interpret such a drastic decision. It helped him stay sane, kept him from crumbling to pieces. She was just being a good friend. She wouldn't hurt him on purpose. Not Daphne. Never. But until he decided to be upfront about his feelings for her, she would continue to hurt him unintentionally.

Niles turned back to Daphne and offered a quick, weak smile. Her eyes, no longer glistening with the threat of tears, avoided making contact with his. She was hurt - that much was obvious - and Niles so desperately wished to remedy the situation.

If only he hadn't lost his nerve. "Daphne, I..." If only she hadn't misunderstood. "I..." If only he could turn back the clock. "I... I'll call the airline." Niles stood abruptly, retrieved his blazer, and walked out of the room.

He'd lost his chance.

* * *

As Daphne exited the cab, she caught him doing it again. Niles had been watching her with something like what she'd seen in his eyes earlier that morning. Except this time, she saw despair and utter disillusion. In fact, his demeanor seemed to have changed the moment she told him about her plans for an annulment, and she couldn't figure out why. If anyone was going to benefit from it, it was going to be him. Niles had no reason to object; he would be a free man once again. She, on the other hand, was in jeopardy of losing her best friend. And nothing could be more devastating than that. He was a person she'd grown to love - in a platonic way - and trust.

"I'll see you soon, Daphne."

He was about to close the door when she held it open and asked, "Aren't you coming up?"

Niles shook his head and smiled meaningfully. "I'd love to but... it's been a long day. I really should be heading home."

That was a first. Something was definitely wrong and she couldn't help but feel like she was at fault. As far as Daphne could recall, Niles had never passed up an opportunity to visit his brother and father or, if neither was home, to keep her company. She enjoyed their time together, however short it may have been at times. "All right. But I'm - take care, Dr. Crane."

"Bye, Daphne."

A ripple of melancholy stirred in Daphne as she watched the cab turn the street corner and disappeared. Why did she feel like she had just made a horrible mistake?

Morrie, the charming and elderly door man, greeted Daphne as she walked into the lobby of the building. "Lovely as usual, Miss Moon."

"Thank you, Morrie." She smiled warmly. "How are you today?"

"Eh, can't complain." He walked ahead of Daphne and pressed for the elevator, as he always did. It was also then that he got a good look at her clothes and noticed the large stain on her blouse and capris pants. "Accident?" he asked gesturing at her clothes.

Daphne looked down, feeling her cheeks reddening. "I'm afraid so." The elevator arrived, much to her relief, and the doors parted, revealing an empty cart. Perfect. The ride up would provide her with a few blessed minutes of solitude. "I'll see you later, Morrie."

"Have a good day, Miss Moon." Morrie returned to his post. Minutes later, as he began perusing through his newspaper, Niles burst into the building, breathless, and holding in his hands a thin, white, rectangular box. He started toward the startled doorman.

Poor Morrie. He was getting too old for these kinds of surprises. "Dr. Crane, are you okay?" Stupid question, yes, but what else could he ask?

"I'm fine." He gasped for air. "Did Daphne... go up?"

"You just missed her."

Niles turned the box over to Morrie. "Could you please... bring this up to her? I'd do it myself but... I'm kind of in a... rush." Yes, in a rush to get home, crawl under his piano, and drink himself into a stupor. "Please, Morrie."

"Will do, Dr. Crane."

**_A/N: I wrote this chapter rather quickly, so I apologize for any errors._**


	6. Repercussions

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. More dialogue to follow to move things along. Thanks for the R&Rs!_**

Niles eased into the cab, sat back and tried to relax as the last leg of his journey began. But he soon found out the latter was easier said than done. At times like these, without the work to bury himself in, without his opera recordings to silence it, the memory resurfaced every few minutes: Daphne wanted the marriage annulled. Of course this would happen. He was Dr. Niles Crane, the mild - mannered, reliable man whose support she could always count on; the best friend but never the beau; the person she often claimed to love but could never fall in love with.

"Story of my life," Niles mumbled. But the sad truth was, falling in love meant opening oneself up to suffering, to giving up control over one's personal happiness. Niles learned of that truth long, long ago and was often reminded of it in his personal and professional life. Such as he was now... and a few hours ago in the honeymoon suite.

Niles sighed and massaged his temples. It had been a particularly stressful couple of hours. Hell, couple of years. And, as if on cue, his ever present and loyal companion in trying times—mental exhaustion—was making its scheduled appearance in the form of a persistent, dull throbbing in his head. It was similar to the headache he'd woken up with but more irritating and impossible to get rid of. Much like his first wife, Maris.

Wife.

For what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, Niles looked at his wedding ring and then removed it. Holding it up to the light between his forefinger and thumb, he examined the simple yet complex piece of metal—allegedly made of six and a half karat gold. In comparison to the six other wedding band packages, though, at least theirs was somewhat pleasing to the eye. Or as Daphne, in her inebriated state, proudly proclaimed, they seemed 'the nicest.' He admired her taste for understated beauty and elegance, her joie de vivre as they walked down the aisle, her determination to rid him of this marriage for the sake of his own happiness...

And so the replay came back to haunt him. Hadn't he endured enough?

* * *

As soon as Frasier walked into the Elliot Bay Towers, the usually calm and collected doorman jumped out of his chair and told him of Niles' abrupt entrance and seemingly urgent request. Concerned that it might land him in some sort of trouble, Morrie explained in great detail why he—the doorman—was unable to leave his post to personally deliver the package. "Now, I know I'm not as young as I used to be, but it's my duty to keep tenants, such as yourself, and the building safe from strangers and trouble makers," he said. "I'm sure if you let me explain to your brother-"

"Morrie, Morrie," Frasier soothed, taking the box. "It's perfectly all right. You're just doing your job. I'm sure my brother will understand."

Grateful for such understanding people, like Frasier, Morrie released a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He smiled at the old man, admiring his discipline and dedication. It reminded him of his own father. "Don't worry about it. I'll see that Daphne gets it. Have a good evening."

The doorman tipped his hat. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You too."

Before returning to his post, Morrie poked his head out the door and surveyed the street for any more potentially startling surprises. 'Better safe than sorry' he always said. He'd had enough excitement and worrying for one day.

Frasier eyed the mysterious white package curiously, almost suspiciously, as he stepped into the elevator and pressed for the nineteenth floor. A number of questions—beginning with, "What the hell are you up to now, Niles?—swirled in his head as he examined the item in question. Without any kind of labels or odor to indicate otherwise, Frasier determined that whatever was in the box wasn't edible. It wasn't clothing either. A picture frame? No. It could have been a novel but it wasn't heavy enough—unless it was a children's book. That didn't make sense though. But knowing Niles and his usually unsuccessful attempts at wooing Daphne, it could've been a vintage book. Perhaps one she was fond of as a child. After all, many children's literary characters came from the brilliant minds of English authors.

Then again, it could've been anything. And his fingers were itching to find out, but sneaking a peek, although harmless, would be a total violation of Daphne's privacy. He was positive she wouldn't appreciate it much; he learned that lesson the hard way.

The real question here was, why would Niles get her a gift? Daphne was dating Donny and seemed to be getting serious about it, too. Niles also seemed to have accepted their relationship and was slowly moving on with his life. Or he appeared to be. As well as Frasier knew his little brother, there were still some aspects of his personality that perplexed him to this day.

The elevator arrived.

"Home at last."

After the hellish day he'd just experienced, nothing seemed more comforting or welcoming than spending a quiet evening at home soaking in a warm, lavender infused bath. Aroma therapy accompanied by a large glass of Chardonnay had also become an essential part of Frasier's relaxation routine. One he developed six years ago when Martin, the hound from hell, and Daphne moved in. Over time he'd grown accustomed to their company, but on days like these, he wished for nothing more than a few hours of solitude.

Opening the door, Frasier stood by the entrance listening and scanning the room for signs of his father or Daphne.

Silence.

"Music to my ears," he said with that theatrical air he was known for using on occasion. He set the box and his briefcase down on the coffee table and ran into the kitchen to fetch a glass, a corkscrew, and his best bottle of Chardonnay. Things were off to a good start... finally.

Martin hobbled down the hall and into the living room with Eddie in tow. He was craving something sweet, perhaps a candy bar or...

"Bingo!" Assuming the slender package on the coffee table was filled with Frasier's 'fancy' European chocolates, Martin eagerly picked up the box and peered towards the study. The chances of Daphne choosing that precise moment to come out of her room were pretty slim, but in Martin's experience having a lookout was always a good idea. Especially when he was doing something he shouldn't be doing in the first place. If she caught him snacking on sweets before dinner, it was guaranteed that she would double his exercise regiment for the next month. There was no messing with that woman and the strict diet she'd been keeping him on. Today, especially, when she seemed to be in a bit of a mood.

"Go keep an eye on Daphne, will ya, boy?" Eddie barked and scurried in that direction. Martin started removing the top very slowly, salivating from the anticipation.

"DAD!"

Startled by the sudden outburst, Martin jumped and released the box. It landed on the carpet, barely missing the coffee table's sharp corner as it fell. The top came flying off and the protective tissue—or what was left of it—easily tore in half, leaving the mysterious contents exposed. "Ah, geez, Frasier!" Martin bent down to pick it up. "Look what you made me-" His eyes widened as he took a quick glance at the picture.

"What?" His father's expression could only mean one thing: damage. Setting the glass and bottle down on the breakfast table, Frasier made his way towards his Martin. "If anything's broken Niles is going to kill us... if Daphne doesn't do it first. Let me see."

Frasier reached for it but Martin stepped back and hid the box.

"Wait a second." He took a moment, trying to make sense of what his son had just told him. "Does this belong to Daphne or Niles?"

"According to Morrie, Niles asked him to give this to Daphne."

"Why?"

"That's what I've been wondering myself. But I'm assuming it's just a gift or something she might've forgotten at his place. Who the hell knows? Would you let me see it already?"

Martin panicked. "No! The pic- uh, the thing is fine. Nothing's broken." There had to be more to this than met the eye, though they do say a picture's worth a thousand words. Maybe it was just a joke. Those two wouldn't do anything stupid like getting married. "H-hand me the top... please. I'll, uh, give it to Daphne when she comes out of her room. It's almost time for my exercises, anyway." He was going to get to the bottom of this... without Frasier's knowledge. The man tended to over-dramatize everything, especially when Daphne and Niles' relationship was concerned.

"Dad," he whined.

"Frasier." Martin gave him that stern, 'I dare you to defy me' look.

Frasier was instantly transported to his childhood. Pick your battles, Hester always reminded him. To this day, her advice thundered in his ears. It was pointless trying to argue with the stubborn old man. Besides, he'd already put up with enough difficult individuals in one day. No need to put up with another at home. A warm bath awaited him. "Fine. Suit yourself." Frasier retrieved his briefcase, along with the other three items, and retreated to his room.

Martin waited until the coast was clear before he sat in his chair and took a better look at the alarming picture. "_OUR WEDDING DAY_," he read. "How the hell did this happen?"

"How did what happen?"

Martin, startled for the second time in the last five minutes, turned around and saw Daphne stepping down the landing. Eddie was following behind, barking and jumping as she playfully teased him with his favorite chew toy.

Some lookout he turned out to be.

He put the top back on. "I didn't hear you come in."

She threw the chew toy across the room and giggled as the little dog ran after it. "Eddie kept scratching at my door so I..." Daphne's smile faded and her face filled with color as she spotted the white box on Martin's lap. "I-I figured he wanted his... toy. He left it in my room yesterday." She swallowed hard. "W-what have you got there, Mr. Crane?"

Martin stood and handed her the package. "It's for you. Niles dropped it off."

"You saw what's inside."

"Accidently. I dropped it and the top came off. I didn't mean to but... it was right there, staring back at me."

"It's okay." Daphne walked to the couch and took a seat. "You were bound to find out. I was just hoping it wouldn't happen until after the annulment."

"What happened? Better yet, how? And what about Donny?"

* * *

Given their history, she was the last person he would ever turn to for advice. But as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. Niles needed someone to talk to, and since Frasier would do more lecturing than listening—wasn't that the motto for his show?—the only other person he could turn to was her. Yes, there was Martin but, well, in this matter he needed a woman's perspective.

Roz opened the door, looking exhausted as she cradled her crying baby in her arms. "Niles?" She almost seemed relieved to see him standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Almost.

"Good to see you, too, Roz. Is that how you greet all your visitors?"

She glared but couldn't stop a tiny smirk from grazing her lips. It really was a relief to see a friendly face. "I'm sorry." Roz motioned for Niles to come inside. "It's just been a very stressful day."

He sat on the couch. "Join the club. What happened to you?"

She took a deep breath, sat, and tried, without success, to calm her child down. "For starters, Alice woke me up at the crack of dawn crying, much like she is now but with a fever. I took her to the hospital where I spent almost four hours waiting for doctor to see. It turned out to be an ear infection. He prescribed her this medicine that I had to go all the way across town to get filled. There was no way I was going to make it back in time for work, so I called Kenny to let him know." She took a breather. "And then Frasier calls asking me for a ride to work, which was impossible, given the circumstances."

"He called me, too... but I was detained."

Roz raised an eyebrow. "You mean in Reno... with Daphne?"

His stunned expression—mouth agape, eyes blinking repeatedly, his face losing most, if not all, its color—couldn't have been more comical. Roz let out her signature throaty laughter. And oddly enough, Alice's crying finally began to subside. Was that all she needed to do to calm her down?

"How..."

"She called me shortly after you dropped her off."

"Ah." Niles let a few seconds pass, watching as baby Alice's eyelids grew heavy and she started dozing off. "So... what do you think?"

"I couldn't believe it," she chuckled. "Daphne never struck me as the type of person who would run off to Reno to get married. With anyone!" Roz laughed lightly but then stopped and watched as Niles' expression turned somber. More so than it already was. Poor guy. He'd gone through enough with Maris the Heiress. Now Daphne was putting him through a whole different kind of hell. When was he going to catch a break? "But can I give you a piece of advice?"

Funny. That's the reason why he'd gone to her apartment in the first place. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, but a part of him refused to give up. "Sure."

Roz put a hand on his shoulder and lowered her voice to a whisper. Alice, who'd finally fallen asleep after an hour of crying nonstop, began to stir. "Make her listen and clear it all up. Now, I know it may not stop her from filing for an annulment, but at least it'll give you the opportunity to let her know once and for all that you have feelings for her. Whatever happens after that is all up to you... and her, most importantly."

"I tried telling her but-"

"No, Niles. Just do it. Don't rehearse it in your head, don't think too much about it because that's what ends up screwing you over. You almost lost her to Donny once. Don't let that happen again. I'm only saying this because I'm sick of seeing you moping around." She stood and smiled. "Daphne didn't say when but she'll be checking up on you. I suggest you tell her then, when you two are alone." With that, Roz disappeared into the hallway leaving Niles pensively sitting on her couch.

In some ways, Roz envied Daphne. She often wondered what it would be like to have a man love her as much as Niles did. What it would be like to bring a smile to his face by merely walking into a room or saying a simple 'hello' in the morning?

Maybe someday.

For now, though, she hoped her bit of advice, her direct words, would get through to Niles. If anyone deserved happiness, it was he.


	7. Revelation

**_A/N: This was supposed to be the final chapter but it didn't feel like an appropriate or authentic ending. I wanted to get this scene out of the way so it'll be a rather short chapter._**

A little over twenty-four hours ago, Daphne had been standing on that very spot, knocking on Niles' door, single, and feeling somewhat confident. Initially, she'd been seeking nothing but words of encouragement, advice, perhaps even reassurance. Instead, she wound up in Reno with a hangover, a ring on her finger, and, pretty soon, an annulment. Everything spiraled out of control once she set foot in that apartment. And there was no telling what might end up transpiring during the course of this visit. No one could blame Daphne for her apprehension, but like she told Roz over the phone, she needed to check up on Niles. Their last encounter, outside the Elliot Bay Towers, left her extremely unsettled. Niles was obviously upset, and she was almost positive it had to do with the annulment—a theory reinforced by her conversation with Martin.

Daphne had been expecting the old man to lecture her on the dangers of drinking excessively and then venturing out into the night—whether alone or accompanied. But he didn't; he barely even said a word. Martin just sat in his chair, silent but attentive, and, from time to time, shaking his head disapprovingly. What parent wouldn't? They were both adults who should've behaved more responsibly. Then something changed when she told him of their marriage's demise.

As a father, Martin was obviously concerned about his son's well being. It'd been less than a month since he'd freed himself from that harpy of a woman—if she was indeed a woman... or human, for that matter. Another failed—albeit brief—marriage would do little to boost his self-esteem. She was aware of that. But the way he said "Poor Niles" made Daphne suspect that something more serious was going on. Something to do with her. The thought scared her as much as it did earlier that morning in their honeymoon suite.

Daphne knocked once more, only a bit louder and with urgency. It was late, though. After the day they'd both encountered, she wouldn't be surprised if Niles didn't answer the door. He was probably in bed, resting. Like she should've been doing.

"Daphne?"

She turned around, mildly startled. "Oh, Dr. Crane."

"It's..." he glanced down at his watch. "...almost midnight. Is everything okay? Something happen to Dad or Frasier?"

"No, no. They're fine." She hesitated before continuing. The awkwardness between them was making such a simple conversation feel like an interrogation. "It's you I haven't been able to stop thinking about. How you are doing?"

Terrible. "I'm... I'm fine. Why would you think I wasn't?" There was that familiar tickle in his nose. He offered a tight grin and quickly walked to the door, sniffing as a drop of blood trickled down his upper lip. He pulled his handkerchief, along with his keys, out of his breast pocket and discretely wiped it away.

Daphne shrugged and cleared her dry throat. Niles' answering her question with another question was indicative of a lie. Martin taught her that little trick and found that it came in handy in situations like this, though her nerves increased tenfold. What could he possibly be hiding? "I don't know. Earlier you seemed upset, and..." Niles opened the door and turned to face her. "... correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure it has to do with everything that's been happening. The annul-"

"It's fine, Daphne. I'm-I'm fine." Niles didn't want to hear that word anymore. It was a glaring example of how years of keeping his feelings hidden had finally backfired. "Really." He motioned for her to step inside.

Daphne stayed put. She crossed her arms across her chest and eyed him skeptically, studying his body language. He looked tense, tired, defeated. "Are you sure, Dr. Crane?"

A strange phenomenon then occurred—Roz's advice echoed in his head. _Make her listen and clear it all up... Whatever happens after that is all up to you... and her, most importantly._ She was right. Everyone had been right. Roz wasn't the first or even the second person to give him that kind of advice. His excuse had always been the same: the timing or the words were never quite right. From the beginning, his lack of courage seemed to be the biggest and only obstacle. Just as it had that morning in their suite, and many, many times before.

Niles lowered his eyes and quietly answered, "No. No, I'm not."

Daphne's expression softened—he was finally being honest—but the fear inside her grew. "I'm here, Dr. Crane, if you want to talk about it." She may be his wife, but she was first and foremost his best friend.

Niles nodded. He was terrified but figured this was as good a time as any to tell her.

They walked inside and sat on the fainting couch, leaving as much distance between them as possible. A full five minutes passed before the sound of Daphne clearing her throat broke the silence. She peered out of the corner of her eye and noticed Niles' hands were shaking. He looked almost as nervous as she felt.

She turned to him. "Dr. Cra-"

"It's you," he blurted out. "It's been you for a while."

Daphne frowned in confusion. "What?"

"The woman I'm in love with." An enormous sense of relief, proceeded by uncertainty, washed over him.

Daphne's ears and cheeks burned as her face filled with color—her unusual, though not entirely uncommon, response to startling news. She held her breath and stared at Niles waiting, hoping, for him to say that this was all a bad joke. That he hadn't just confirmed how six years of suspicion had not just been the musings of her overactive imagination. She tried to speak, ask him all these questions that in a moment's notice popped into her head. But she couldn't. Daphne felt numb, confused, and, in a sense, betrayed. She'd turned to him on numerous occasions, searching for comfort, a person to trust with her innermost thoughts and feelings. Yet, it seemed he never trusted her enough to be upfront about his romantic feelings for her.

"How... when... I need to... to leave." Daphne stood abruptly. "Right now."

Niles stood and moved aside, letting her through. She opened the door and left. As much as he wanted to, he didn't stop her—not that he could. He wasn't expecting her to miraculously jump into his arms and say she felt the same way about him. Only fools and people who lack a firm grasp on reality could ever believe such a preposterous thing. Although, at times of weakness he'd been guilty of momentarily becoming one of those people.

Niles sighed and made his way to the bar, pouring himself a glass of sherry. Looking around the room, he caught sight of the two empty bottles of champagne. Despite the unfortunate turn of events, last night was the most fun he'd had in a very long time. Her laughter filled the usually drafty, still apartment with warmth and life. They flirted playfully, teased one another, even compiled a list of possible names for their child. Emma and David were their top two choices. Their excitement could not be contained. The memory made him smile, but only briefly. Just as it had all day, the replay came back to haunt him, only this time it was accompanied by what had just happened.

Why was it that the more enjoyable aspects of a memory were minimized, while the bad remained shamelessly magnified? He was a psychiatrist. He should've known the answer, but he didn't.

Niles finished his sherry in one gulp and headed up the stairs. He wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, or for days to come.


	8. Sine Timore

_**A/N: I do apologize for the delay -it's been a hectic couple of weeks. I haven't had much time to write, but thank you for your patience and for taking the time to read and review. It's been a blast writing this story, so I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Once again, thank you!**_

"Four hours of sleep—one more than yesterday. Groundbreaking." He pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock and got out of bed, massaging his tense and tired back muscles. "Must shower."

His cell phone then went off. Niles picked it up, listening to the familiar ringtone, feeling just as conflicted as he did on that now infamous morning in Reno.

"Hello?"

"Morning," said Frasier. "Did I wake you? You sound..."

"No." Niles sighed heavily. "No. I was just about to take a shower."

"Ah. Well, this won't take long. I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight? I've managed to get a reservation for four at Bijou Noir."

"Four?" Niles asked, though the fourth person's identity was no mystery. Still, he wanted to make sure.

"Yes. Dad and Daphne are joining us."

Niles stayed silent for a few seconds, weighing his options: either accept the invitation and face Daphne, or turn it down and prolong the inevitable. "I'd love to, Frasier, but..." Option two seemed to make more sense and it felt safer. She had already filed for an annulment. He wasn't yet emotionally prepared for any kind of confrontation. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm busy tonight."

Frasier sighed, exasperated. He was beginning to lose patience with Niles. For days Frasier had been trying to get his brother to join him for dinner or to accompany him to various events, but his excuse was always the same. He was busy. Frasier was beginning to get suspicious of the sudden distance he'd been putting between himself and the family—Daphne, especially. He understood her relationship with Donny was difficult to accept, but the quicker he came to terms with it, the easier it would be for him to move on with his life. Plus, he'd gone through a lot of trouble to get those dinner reservations—more than he cared to admit. "Very well then." He paused and lowered his voice. "But Niles, stop torturing yourself with something that's never going to happen."

The problem, thought Niles, was that it did happen. He and Daphne got married; he told her of his feelings; and he had absolutely no idea what would happen between them. Would she ever speak to him again? Was their friendship ruined? Those were the kinds of questions that had been keeping him from setting foot in his brother's apartment.

"I know, Frasier," he finally responded. "I have to get going. Bye."

Niles ended the call and made his way into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror for a moment, staring at his reflection. He looked worse than the day before. Dark circles and bags under his eyes, a pale complexion—it wasn't a very attractive look. Busy days at the office and late or sleepless nights were accountable for his fatigue, body aches, and disheveled appearance in the morning. In the last week, Niles had been attending any and every social gathering his "friends" invited him to. Dinner parties, art gallery openings, charity events, the opera—they all served to distract him, though not very well. Daphne was never far from his mind but he worked to push her memory aside for the evening and enjoy himself for a few hours.

That evening, he was scheduled to attend an art gallery opening—his third of the week for yet another artist he didn't particularly care for. Like with the other events, he wasn't looking forward to this one, but he needed the distraction. It helped him cope.

* * *

Frasier stormed down the hall and headed for the breakfast table. "I don't know what the hell is going on with Niles," he grumbled.

Martin looked up from his newspaper and for a second locked eyes with Daphne. She quickly averted her gaze; he could see her guilt, her disappointment. Naturally, he wanted to hold her responsible for Niles' recent behavior, his absence, but he quickly realized it wouldn't be fair. She had absolutely no way of knowing how much ending the marriage would affect him. Niles, on the other hand, should have known better. He never should have agreed to any of her propositions—fathering her child, jetting off to Reno, the marriage. Martin understood his wanting to help and not being able to resist. It wasn't just any woman asking, after all. But as a psychiatrist and a friend, Niles should have had more self-control, and by now he'd probably figured that out for himself.

"Dad, did you hear me?" Frasier asked as he took a seat.

Martin jumped slightly. "Oh, um, yeah. Niles can't join us. Did he say why?"

"Busy... yet again."

"Uh-huh," Martin responded. He couldn't help looking a Daphne again. "Maybe next time."

"So do I," Martin mumbled.

Silence fell upon the Crane household for the remainder of breakfast. Martin and Daphne would occasionally exchange quick, awkward glances resulting in Daphne hanging her head in shame. Frasier had been taking notice of their unusual behavior, and though he preferred silence, their loud conversation or bickering had sort of become an essential part of his morning routine.

"Dad, you're awfully quiet this morning. You've been like this all week." He then turned to Daphne. "So have you, Daphne. Did you two have a spat?"

"No," Martin answered without looking up. "I'm just tired. Haven't been sleeping well."

"Yeah," Daphne chimed in, chuckling nervously. "And you know how I prefer to leave the old sod to himself when he's in one of his moods."

Frasier scoffed. "Since when?"

"Well, since-" The phone began to ring. Saved by the bell, she thought. "I'll get it!" Daphne quickly rose from her seat, relieved by the welcomed interruption. "Crane residence... Oh yes, hello there. Just a moment..." She covered the receiver momentarily. "Dr. Crane, it's your boss. He says it's important."

"Ah, yes. I asked him to get back to me about a few ideas Roz and I pitched at the meeting yesterday. Sweeps week is fast approaching. I'll take it in my room." Frasier excused himself and disappeared down the hall.

Daphne returned to her chair and in a hushed voice said, "Can we put an end to this, please."

Martin set aside his newspaper. "End what?"

"This—the silence. It's- it's driving me insane." Daphne lowered her eyes. "I get it. You're angry with me for doing this to your son, but it was never my intention. Lecture me, yell at me for all I care. Anything is better than living under the same roof, exchanging a few words a day. It's ridiculous! Dr. Crane is becoming suspicious too. What if he asks again?"

Martin sighed. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. AND I am not angry with you," he emphasized. "It's just... the shock hasn't completely worn off. Up until a week ago you were my physical therapist; now we're family. You'd think that after thirty years of working for the Seattle Police force I'd be used to this sort of thing. Apparently I was wrong. Hell, I've seen it all—more than a person should see in their lifetime." She chuckled lightly. "What happened when you went to see him last week?"

"He told me about his feelings. And I bolted out of there. It was just too overwhelming."

Martin couldn't help smiling at his youngest son's bravery. Niles had finally spoken out despite the consequences. "What about your marriage?"

"I've been meaning to get in touch with Dr. Crane, but I'm sure his lawyer's already informed him. We're supposed to go tomorrow afternoon to sign the last of the annulment papers. Then that'll be it—our marriage will be dissolved."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"It's the end of my first marriage, Dr. Crane's second." She stood and began clearing the table. "Nothing to be thrilled about." Martin remained seated, listening. As uncomfortable as they made him feel at times, he, too, missed his conversations with Daphne. "But I'm having second thoughts about it."

Martin raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. "Isn't it what you wanted?"

Daphne sat. "I'm not sure anymore. Initially, yes because I thought Dr. Crane was in love with someone else. I wanted him to be free to pursue a relationship with her. Every time he talked about this mystery woman his eyes lit up. But once I found out who she was..." She paused. "I was angry, disappointed, confused."

"He tried, Daphne. He really did, especially after his divorce became final, but then you started dating Donny and he figured he'd lost his chance."

"I wish I'd known then." Daphne smiled sadly and retreated into the kitchen with the remaining dishes.

Martin sighed. He wanted to say more to Daphne, comfort her, give her advice, but he was terrible at it. Always had been, even with his own sons. It made him extremely uncomfortable which often lead him to say the wrong thing. And as much as he loved Daphne—both like a daughter and friend—Martin wanted to remain neutral. It was the wisest thing to do, especially on such a delicate matter.

"Would you stop that!" yelled Frasier.

Eddie scurried down the hall with his leash in his mouth and headed toward Martin. He scratched the little dog behind the ears and said, "Yes, I know, Eddie. It's time for your walk. Just let me get my jacket." Martin looked towards the kitchen for a moment. He wanted to ask Daphne if she would accompany him on their walk, but decided against it. She needed time to think, make up her mind and sort through her emotions.

"I'll ride down with you, Dad," Frasier said as he fetched both their jackets. "Bye Daph."

Daphne was left alone with her thoughts and smiled at the memories that surfaced. Their celebration, the cab ride to the airport, their flight, the wedding chapel, the honeymoon suite. It had been one hell of an adventure, as Roz crudely put it. If she chose to she could have a lifetime of memories like it. But her love for Niles was purely platonic. Choosing to remain married would not only be dishonest but it would also lead him to believe they had a future together as a couple. No one deserved that kind of deception, especially not a good friend like Niles.

* * *

Niles sighed and sat on the bed staring at the crisp tuxedo hanging on the closet door. The silver cuff links he'd chosen for the event lay on top of the invitation. They weren't particularly attractive but they completed ensemble; he just lacked the energy to put it all together. "Another night of tedious small talk, phony people, and pretending like I'm having a good time."

Although Niles had RSVP'd for two, he opted for another dateless evening. Curious attendees bombarded him with questions about his messy divorce and love life. He knew those people were only searching for something to gossip about—they thrived on it. But he'd been acquainted with them long enough to know just how much to divulge. Niles kept his answers quick and vague without seeming too secretive or suspicious. Still, he was fairly certain they would end up in the society column of the newspaper under a scandalous headline. It had already happened twice in the last week so at that point, he was expecting it.

"Time to get ready." Niles stood, grabbing his tuxedo, and headed toward the spacious closet. Minutes later he emerged fully dressed but struggling with his right cuff link.

"Wow! Look at you." He froze and looked up slowly. She was standing by the bedroom door, smiling. "Need help?"

"Uh, y-yes," he managed.

Daphne's smile broadened as she slowly approached Niles. "These always did give you trouble," she said in an almost whispered tone. He nodded and watched as she also struggled with the stubborn clasp of the cuff link. Daphne was nervous—he was petrified—and her hands seemed to be shaking, though no less gentle or warm.

"Yes, it's quite frustrating. I don't usually wear them, for obvious reasons, but tonight I thought I'd give them a try." He chuckled nervously. Daphne looked up at him and for a second he lost his voice, but quickly recovered. There was a question he'd been meaning to ask. "How did you get in here?"

"You left the front door open. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. I just can't believe I did it again. It's the second time I've done it today, but I'm not entirely surprised."

"You're not?" She adjusted his sleeve and stepped back, discretely admiring his attire. So he wasn't lying after all, thought Daphne. He is busy tonight.

"No. I've been so forgetful lately I'm amazed I haven't left my keys in the car or lost my wedding rin-" Niles looked at Daphne, horrified and embarrassed that he'd let that bit of information slip out. "I mean..."

She blushed, slightly unsure of which wedding ring he was referring to. Although the answer was obvious, she didn't want to automatically assume he was talking about theirs.

"Daphne, we really need to talk about all this."

"That's why I'm here."

He led them out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. They sat on the fainting couch.

"My lawyer called," Niles began nervously. "I'll be there tomorrow. But first I have to apologize for deceiving you all these years, for not being upfront, for -"

"There's no need to apologize, Dr. Crane. I'll admit, I was angry at first but I'm not anymore." Daphne reached out for his hand. "You've always been such a good friend, and for a few hours I got to experience what married life would've been like with you. I really enjoyed it. But..." After encountering it many times over the years, he still wasn't used to the sting of the three letter word. Nothing good ever followed it. "...it's best we end the marriage."

Although her answer wasn't a total shock, it still hurt. "Like I said, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Niles. Suddenly she realized how he must have felt all those years. "I should go. You're probably in a rush."

"Oh, right," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." They stood and walked to the door, silent.

Daphne suddenly turned, bumping into Niles, standing face to face. She was going to wish him a good night but instead found herself speechless and blushing. Until recently, he'd never had that effect on her, especially while standing at such a close proximity. It made her wonder, encouraged her to explore. "Sine timore."

"What?" Niles asked confused.

"It's in Latin. Sine timore—without fear. It's a phrase Grammy Moon taught me when I was a young girl. I've always carried that with me, you know. A mantra, of sorts. I repeated it before a dancing competition or moving to America..." Daphne paused taking a step back. "Before taking a chance on a relationship."

Niles continued to stare, still confused but more hopeful than he'd felt in days. Something in Daphne had changed; he could see it in her eyes.

"We can't take back what happened last week. It happened and all we can do is move forward. So, I was wondering, after we sign the papers tomorrow, would you like to join me for a drink? Or maybe dinner?" A weak gasp escaped Niles' lips. He couldn't talk so he just nodded. "It's not exactly a date, mind you, but-"

"It's a start," he blurted out. Who was the one blushing now?

Daphne opened the door giggling. Knowing that their relationship—now clearly beyond friendship—wasn't completely ruined filled her with an enormous sense of relief. Their misguided adventure taught her that she was not yet ready for a child or marriage. A right time would come for all those things, if such a time existed. Even if Niles, her best friend, didn't turn out to be the person with whom she'd be spending the rest of her life with, she had to give it a shot. She owed it to herself.

"Until tomorrow, Niles." She reached for his black bow tie and straightened it out. "Have fun tonight."

"Oh, I will," he said. For the first time in days, Niles was certain he was going to have a good time. She'd given him hope and strength. "Good night, Daphne."

**THE END**


End file.
